Family Picnic
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 7, 2000 (En:) September 2, 2000 |continuity= }} It's the weekend, and Mimi has just flown in from America to discover the group setting off for a small picnic in the Digital World. Though they soon discover they couldn't have picked a worse spot. Synopsis Mimi, who now lives in America, comes to visit Japan. She finds the new Digi-Destined and they have a nice picnic in the Digital World. Yolei and Mimi get split up from the group because one of their rolls of sushi went tumbling down a hill and Hawkmon went after it, causing Mimi to follow after them to make sure Yolei and Hawkmon are alright. They somehow enter a dark area that has a Control Spire. They are attacked by a swarm of Otamamon and Gekomon that Mimi recognizes as the ones who used to serve her when she was living like a princess in their palace until she sees the Dark Rings that have brainwashed them, but Palmon saves them. Then the Roachmon brothers attack them! Hawkmon Armor Digivolves and takes advantage of the Roachmon's stupidity, making them accidentally destroy the Control Spire. With the Control Spire damaged, Palmon Digivolves to Togemon and she gets rid of the Roachmon brothers, who upon being freed of their Dark Rings immediately get into an argument that turns physical, to Yolei and Mimi's disbelief and shock. They get back to Davis and the others and return to the real world. Apparently Yolei really looks up to Mimi! Featured characters (2) * (5) * (13) |c4= * (10) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (19) * (21) *'' '' (23) |c5= * (7) * (19) *'Roachmon' (22) *'' '' (24) * (27) |c6= *'' '' (25) |c8= * (26) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Again, we'd like to apologize for the pilot stepping out for popcorn during the inflight movie." :—'Stewardess announcement' on Mimi's plane. "Would the owner of the gray 747 please report to the cockpit. Your lights are on." :—Airport Announcer making a request that is both common and original at the same time DemiVeemon: "Good morning! Sleep well?" Davis: "Yeah, until I heard all that screaming. The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep." :—'DemiVeemon' isn't just Davis' partner—he's also his alarm clock. "I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears!" :—'Cody' has trouble with Upamon when he brings him home. "You think I'm getting in there?! Think again!" :—'Gatomon' refuses to ride around in Kari's backpack. "Can we hurry up?! Your gym socks from yesterday are in here!" :—'Patamon' also hates travelling in a backpack, though for a whole different reason. "I got us here! Am I the best or what?" :—'Davis' showing off his ego again. Mimi: "I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" T.K., Patamon, Kari and Gatomon: "Mimi!" Other DigiDestined: "Mimi?" :—None of the DigiDestined expected Mimi to show up. "Hello, Mimi! My name's Davis but you can call me ...Davis." :—'Davis' trying to make a good first impression. "He builds his control spires, tries to take over the Digital World, yada yada yada..." :—'Davis' sums up the Digimon Emperor to Mimi. Davis: "It's way too early for lunch. Let's keep walking." Kari: "I am a little hungry." Davis: "I'm starved! Let's eat!" T.K.: "Why didn't I think of that?" :—'T.K.' isn't fooled at all. Hawkmon: "Come back, little sushi!" Yolei: "Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California Roll!" Hawkmon: "Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California!" :—'Hawkmon' and Yolei chase the runaway sushi. "Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess!" :—The Gekomon and Otamamon seem to remember Mimi just fine, despite the dark rings' control. "No problem! I've been living in New York! Compared to getting a taxi, that should be a piece of cake." :—'Mimi' on how easy it'll be to destroy the control spire. Davis: "Hawkmon! Yolei! Where are you?" DigiDestined: "Hawkmon! Yolei! Where are you?" Davis: "Huh? This place has some echo." Kari: "Oh boy." :—'Davis' reveals a certain lack of intelligence, yet again. Ken: "I'm going home! Lock up when your done!" Wormmon: "About time. Now I can watch my Saturday cartoons." :—'Wormmon' loves cartoons too. Other notes 's , playing in his bedroom. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Yolei announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Mimi is the last former DigiDestined to make a proper appearance in the series. *In the original version, Yolei sometimes uses the Japanese honorific " " after Mimi's name, meaning older sister. *in the original version, the music playing in the backround of Yolei's families store is Be All Right. Which is T.K.'s theme from season 1. *During Palmon's digivolution to Togemon, it says "DIGIVOLVE TO ULTIMATE", despite Togemon being a champion Digimon. }} de:Gefährliches Picknick